If merlin were a simple unknowing girl
by AwesomeGirl99
Summary: Merlin was raised by Druids. She was captured by uther and locked up. But then she was forgotten. She escaped and then was bought by the Owner of the rising sun. I wonder If this changes anything.
1. Intro

Decided to do a merlin as a girl fan fic. You guys can send suggestions or couples you want. Please read and review.

...

There is a legend. One that has been around for such a long time. To most it's a fairytale, a story told to those willing to listen. But it's true. Well most of it is.

Over time things were changed and now days not everything is right.

But that's why I'm here. I am here to tell you the truth. The truth about everyone and the truth about what really happened.

My name is merlin and despite popular belief I am a female not male and here is the truth.

...

I was born in ealdor to a couple, Hunith and Balinor.

My father was a wanted fugitive. And my mother loved him

Together with me they went running. But my mother was caught and hurt. She was left to die. In her final moment she had me.

As I was born a bird flew overhead. A merlin. So that was my name.

My mother died shortly after naming me and I was left for dead. A cloth less babe in the middle of a forest.

By chance I was found by a Druid girl. As I could do magic she took me to her camp and the elders let me stay.

I grew up there and learnt the was of the Druid. We talked telepathically so I never actually learnt how to talk to a non magical being but at the time it didn't matter.

My life was simple. It was peaceful.

And I loved it.

I was loved by everyone. It was not because I was emrys. At the time i didn't even know I was emrys. I was told it was because there was no other way. When one saw me they just loved me. But I never understood.

When I was seven. Marline, my mother had her first and only child. He was so small and cute.

Shortly after the birth she died. The child was an orphan like me. His father had been murdered by a man called uther at least that's what Marline told me.

I knew that my mother wasn't my real parent. She told me my real mum was dead and my real dad probably was too. But that didn't matter. So I took the boy in as my brother, as my own child.

I thought long and hard for a name.

I was his sister. Merlin. His mother was Marline. And his father was Marltey.

We all had m.

I called him mordred.

When mordred was two our lives changed forever.

Our camp was attacked.

My people were killed -or if they were very important- captured.

My close friend and one of my mentors, Cerdan came running to us. He had all the necessities and then grabbed my hand. I was holding mordred.

We went running. We tried to get away.

I hurt my foot on a tree root and knew Id slow us down. So I handed mordred to Cerdan and tried to get him to go.

He wouldn't.

Soon the people attacking us were coming.

I ran straight at them and managed to doge through them and went running in the opposite direction to my fellow escapees.

All my surviving people saw me and tried to save me. The attackers took this as a sign that I was important and locked me up.

I was taken from my family. My home. My life.

I was locked in a dungeon.

Every day one of my people would e taken out and away. They never came back.

I was locked in a cell at the very far end.

I could curl in a ball and no one would see me.

They soon forgot about me. I know this because they killed the last it people and said "so that was the last of them"

They stopped coming down here. They stopped brining food.

They stopped brining water.

I got lonely.

I got hungry.

I got thirsty.

I don't know how long I was done there for bit eventually I got some common sense and used my magic to escape.

I found an old tunnel system and ran through it for a long time.

I eventually found the kitchens. I got food and water. I soon learnt my way around the tunnels.

I lived in them.

One day while walking though them I heard something.

It was laughter. From the distance it sounded just like mordreds.

I went running. Following the noise.

I knew of lots of the walls that you could push and you'd get to a room. But i didn't know this one.

It opened up into a bedroom.

In this room there was a huge bed and a desk and a table and dresser. There were toys. Lost of toys. And a boy.

Although he had blue eyes like my mordred. His hair was blonde. And he wasn't younger than me. No he was older.

I stood there. Looking at him.

He stared back. But he didn't yell or scream he just stared.

I probably looked terrible. Scrawny and dirty and wild.

I turned around and ran Back the way I came.

That night I slept near the opening to the room. I don't know why.

And that night he came into the tunnels. He grabbed my arm and gently led me into his room.

He motioned to a bath and then left his room.

I kept my under dress on and hopped into the bath.

I washed myself in what felt like the first time in forever.

I hopped out and went to the cupboard and borrowed some clothes. I hoped that he wouldn't mind.

I went behind the screen an pulled of my under dress. What is saw freaked me out. There was something wrong with my chest.

The last time I had looked at myself was the last time I changed my clothes which was when I was nine. I didn't know it by it had been four years. I had hit puberty but because I didn't even know what that was I had no clue what was up with my chest.

But I decided to not make a big deal. If it mattered then someone would notice and point it out.

I pulled on his pants and shirt and the. Got put from behind the screen.

I stood around for a while when I heard a knock.

I opened the door.

He was standing there.

"I guess you're done" he said. To which I nodded. He motioned to his table. Which had lots of food.

I ate as much as I could.

He let me sleep on his bed while he slept on his chair.

The next day he took me to his king.

He said "my king yesterday when I was practising at the fields this young woman showed up. Her parent were killed by bandits and she has nowhere to go"

I stood there quietly and thought about my family. It brought tears to my eyes.

When the man spoke I cried harder for that voice was the same that ordered the death of my people.

He called forth a woman. She was lumpy and smelled funny. She was the woman that took in orphans and tried to find them new homes.

I said waved goodbye to the boy and let the woman lead me to a small house overrun but young children.

I helped her cook, clean, raise the children and find them homes.

A year later. When I was fourteen. But didn't know it. A man came by. He said his name was jonas. He asked about me.

Karla, the lumpy lady told him I never spoke. Never made any noise. She said that I did what I was told when I was told. She said that I was a great help and made delicious food.

He gave her a gold piece and told her he'd pay more depending on how well I did. He then led me to a place called the rising sun. It was two storey.

The first floor held a bar. A big one. The second storey was rooms. An inn.

My room was under the stairs. It has a bed and a box.

I put my few meagre belongings that I got from Karla into the box and sat on the bed.

Jonas chucked me new clothes.

It was two dresses and one shirt and skirt.

One dress was white. Pure white. With outlines of flowers in a lavender colour. It start very low. J

On my breasts as I had learnt. Just above the nipples. It ended just under the knee. The top was very tight and the bottom loose.

The next dress was pink and white. Pink on the left and right and white in the middle. It didn't how much of my breasts and everything above the belly button was loose. Under the belly button was very tight. And this dress ended just past my bottom.

The Shirt and skirt combo were two different colours. The skirt was brown and the short pink. The shirt had poofy sleeves and a very tight everything else. It started just above the nipples and ended just above the belly button. The skirt had ruffles but was tight around my bottom. It ended around mid thigh.

I looked at jonas to make sure the sizes and everything were right. He nodded his head so I gently folded them and placed them in the box.

He told me I was to do everything I was told. And never ever say no or try to not do as I was told. I nodded my head.

If only I had of gotten put of there when I had the chance.


	2. Chapter 1-The bad,the bad and the knight

If merlin were a simple unknowing girl

Chapter one

Okay guys I'm going to right this as if it's present tome and not past because it just seems simpler.

Oh and if any of you guys have any idea on what I can call this story please do tell me because the one it has now doesn't seem good. Well here's the first chapter.

...

Merlins pov

I sit on my bed with my legs folded underneath me.

Today's my birthday. Well not really, today was is the anniversary of the day that the boy found me. Karla decided to call this my birthday while I was still with her.

I don't remember much of my past. Just really big things.

I don't remember my real name. Jonas and well everyone had taken to call me Lynn. That's just because when I was younger Jonas couldn't bother to learn my name.

I run a tongue over the cut on my lip. I don't remember how I got this one. But Jonas told me it doesn't matter. So I listen to him.

It's probably time to get to work.

I take of my night gown and pull on a dress that starts and ends low. I pull on a corset and make it very tight. It makes my chest even more noticeable but Jonas says it's right.

I pull my hair back into a loose and messy bun.

I am just about to open the door when a knock sounds on it. I knock back so the person on the other side knows I'm going to open it. I don't want to hit anyone.

I walk up the stairs.

I have to wake up those who wanted a wake up call or have to leave.

I head to the first door that wanted a wake up call an knock. When there's no answer or reply I knock again. Still nothing. I ease open the door and poke my head in.

The man is young. He has oily dark hair and stubble. He's still asleep.

I poke his arm and his hand wraps around my wrist.

I ease his fingers off my wrist and smile down at him.

He sits up and stretches.

"I need a bath" he states. So I nod my head and make my way downstairs to heat up water.

While it's heating I rouse the last two people. All they wanted was for me to change their clothes which didn't make me a lot of tips.

I put the hot water into a bucket and take it to the mans room.

He's waiting. With no clothes.

I place it in the middle of the room.

"Clean me" he says and I nod. I have to do this all the time.

I wash him and his hair and then dry and dress him. I shave his stubble and collect the tips.

I jog down to my room and put the one copper and two silver prices I earned into my tip box.

I got behind the counter and grab the tin bucket and rag.

I clean the counter and all the tables.

I do the dishes from Jonas's breakfast. I never get breakfast but Jonas told me I didn't deserve it. So I obviously don't.

I unlock all the liquor closets and then I head over and unlock the door and put up our open sign. (I don't know if pub-y places had these but oh well)

A couple of customers come in. They're all people that sell things at the market so they are wanting breakfast before they go.

I head to the stove to get the pot of porridge when I realise that I forgot to make it.

I find Jonas's cupboard. Hopefully he won't mind.

I make the four customers eggs and sausages. With freshly squeezed orange juice.

Three if the customers give me two gold pieces for it. The other gives me a squeeze on the bottom.

Jonas told me this was a good thing so I smile at the man. He winks and drops three gold pieces in my hand.

I put all the coins into the big and locked chest under the counter in a locked cupboard.

Continuation of chapter one

Once the four customers left I go around and collect the dirty dishes. Which I drop into the dishes bucket. I then wipe down the tables and collect my tips. Altogether I got one gold piece, one copper and one silver.

I drop them into my pocket. And then sweep while waiting for more customers.

...

It's midday and there are only three men off to the corner. My chest is killing me so I loosen my corset. The men are watching me and smirking.

Jonas tells me that's good so I do what he told me and wink.

One of them. He's bald and has a beard past his chin. Beckons me over. I head over slowly as Jonas tole me to and try to move my hips.

I lean on the table as I was taught and see the men looking down my dress. Jonas said that's good too.

The man that's bald grins at me.

"When your shift is done come around back I'll be waiting" he tells me.

I do as I've done every time and nod my head. Like Jonas said so.

They leave me two gold pieces and a wink.

When my shift is done and it's my first break because the place is so dead I head outside and around back.

He is waiting and so are the other two men plus three more.

I walk over to them and wait.

I'm usually touched on the bottom and the breasts and they make out with me for a while. Some hit me if I do something wrong. They eventually leave.

Jonas told me to let them do whatever and never say no.

The bald man starts feeling me and starts kissing my neck.

Eventually he starts kissing me on the mouth. I feel another man kissing the back of my neck.

And another kissing up and down my legs.

Jonas says this is a good thing no a great thing. But I've never liked it.

Suddenly the bald man has ripped off my corset. This has happened a couple of times.

The bald man is trying to take of my dress.

I kick him on the shins. Jonas says it's good and normal but it just doesn't feel right.

I'm pushed onto the ground and one friend sits on my legs. Another sits on my arms. Another holds my head down. One is watching the back door that we never really use anyway because it's brokenness creaky. Te last watches the alley way.

The bald man sits across my waist and starts cutting away my dress.

I make the first sound I've ever made.

I scream. Not that loud because I've never made a noise before.

But it's still loud enough for the bald man to punch me three times.

He finally cuts open my dress. Now I'm only in my night gown and underwear. My night gown barely covers my bottom nor my breasts.

I scream as many times as I can before he stabs my side.

I gasp in pain and them scream once more. But this times it's in pain.

I let the tears flow as I closet eyes. I tune myself out and wait for it to be over.

I hear odd noises but I ignore them.

I no longer feel the wait of people on me hat I do feel is someone shaking my shoulder and I open my eyes.

Standing over me with a concerned expression is someone with sandy blonde/ brown hair and light green eyes.

He opens his mouth and I expect him to ask if I'm okay. Instead he closes it again and holds out a hand. I grab it and let him help me up.

He motions for me to follow him.

I glance down at my clothes and he gives me his cape. Wait he's a knight.

I follow him to the castle. It's so much bigger close up.

I follow him all the way to a room.

It's a physicians quarters.

I look around and see so many great books and scrolls and potions.

"What is your name" he asks

I want to answer him but as I noticed years ago I can't talk.

I just give him a small half smile.

"Mines Leon" he tells me. I give him a small full smile.

I cough slightly and focus really hard. I manage in a quiet whisper.

"Lynn"

,,,,,,,,...

Authors note.

So guys any idea what episode you what her to come in.

Any ideas at all.

I shall update when I get two reviews.

I hate to do that but I live reviews. They make me feel special.

Bye bye.  
>For now.<p>

Love all of you who have reviewed, followed or favourited. And I like all of you guys who have bothered to read this.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1- The prat called Arthur

If merlin were a girl. Barmaid. Chapter two

Hi guys. So chapter two.

You guys must feel special, I have updated once every day, I have never done that before on fan .

Anyway I wrote a story similar to this except she is a royal and I will be posting it soon so please read it when I do.

...

...

I try open my eyes, slowly but realise only one will open and even that one only opens slightly. I try to glance around but can't move glance around.

I'm still in the physicians chambers.

I try to force myself to move but it causes too much pain.

A groan escapes my lips. As soon as it does I feel someone sitting next to me.

"Good to see you are up" a voice says

I look at the person even thought it hurts. It's Leon.

I smile, as much as I wish to speak I can't, I don't know why it's just always been this way.

"Gaius healed you as much as he could" Leon informs me

"It wouldn't have been much use if you hade of been a minute later" a man calls from somewhere.

I remember Leon saving me and bringing me here but that's it.

I slowly sit up and then hug Leon.

A man with jute hair and wizened eyes walks over to us.

"Let me see" he states and looks over my wounds and there dressings "another night or two and hopefully you'll be fine"

I shake my head. I have a job.

But them I decide to sneak out. So I put on an annoyed expression ten one that signs giving up. And them I nod and smile. Leon smiles back but has a knowing look in his eyes. Gains just wanders off grabs some things and then leaves.

"You aren't staying are you" he states straight away to which I smile and nod. "May I help you leave an give you a grande tour" I nod

...

Leon showed me around the castle and some of the outside but he had to go to training. I decided to have a look around.

Jonas never let me leave.

I hear laughing and yelling so I go and see.

On a field is a man with blonde hair, two men with brown hair and Leon.

There's also a shrimpy man with really dark brown hair.

The shrimp is holding a shield and trying to take it to the blonde haired man. But the two brunettes keep tripping him.

The three are laughing and Leon is looking uncomfortable.

When they trip him again and he drops the shield I pick it up.

"Hey let go of the shield" the brunettes yell. I gesture at the one I'm holding and they nod.

I throw it as far as I can considering my wounds. It's actually pretty far. And plus it rolls. It almost makes it to the other side of the field.

Te blonde haired man gestures for the shrimp to get it bit I grab his short before he can.

I point at the blonde and then over at the shield and smile. I shove the shrimp away from the field and gesture for him to leave.

The two brunettes grab my arms.

No are they going to hold me down while he rapes me.

Leon will save me again right. He gives me a sad smile and comes over to me. I know that look.

He's going to rape me too.

I let a loud war piercing scream free.

"Get away" I yell

"Hold her still" someone yells

I scream again and burst into tears.

"Please don't rape me. Not again. Please. Please please" I beg I scream again.

"Please" I whisper

I feel the arms release me and I collapse to my knees. Someone wraps their arms around me.

I scream and sob at the same time.

"Please noooooo"

Someone wipes the tears away and strokes my face.

"It's me, Leon. No one is going to hurt or touch you okay" he whispers gently. "I'll protect you I promise"

After a few minutes I nod my head.

"Okay now I'm going to take you to where I live so you can get some rest okay"

Another nod.

And then everything except Leon's rhythmic steps and breathing fade away.

...

Hey guys. It was going to be longer but I ran put of time and I wanted to update at least once a day so I will post the second half tomorrow.

Anyway if you have suggestions or jut want to talk then comment and pm me. It would mean a lot to get a review or pm.

I was on the bus and saw that I got a review and screamed and jumped up and danced. I was soooo happy. You reviewers made my day.

Oh and I also love those who followed and favourited this story as well. You guys are all amazing.

Oh and I really appreciate those who bothered to read this story.

Those of you guys who are reading this authors note are the best fans ever. I love you so much.

Oh I have a question. Tell me your favourite book (examples Harry potter the fault in our stars and others)

Well bye until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2- to be a ward

If merlin were a simple unknowing girl

Chapter two part two

Hi guys. I'm back. Another day. Another update. Yay.

Thanks for your continued support a special thanks to female whovian. You are amazing and your support is amazing and I love that and you so much thankyou.

...

I open my eyes and look at my surroundings. I'm in a big, spacious room. I sit up to get a bigger view.

I'm on a big bed. A few meters away is a table with a couple of chairs, away from that is a desk littered with papers and scrolls.

There's also a wardrobe, a changing curtain thing, a little alcove with cushions and a window seat with almost see through curtains.

Although it's a nice room I have no idea who's it is.

Where am I?

I start breathing heavily and shut my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay it's just my quarters" Leon says

I open my eyes and look at him, I smile.

"Are you okay" he asks

I nod.

"So that you can stay here we need to come up with a story" he says. I shake my head.

I try to gesture that I need to go back to the rising sun but he doesn't get it.

He brings me some parchment, ink and a quill.

I write down 'I need to go back to the rising sun, my home and job is there'

"What happened the day I found you does that happen a lot" he asks firmly

I look anywhere but him before meeting his eyes and nodding. He sucks in a harsh breath.

"Then you are staying here" he says with no room for argument.

I think of my old life, the only good thing I'm leaving behind is cooking, I love to cook.

I nod my head, as in yes I'll stay.

He gives me a half smile.

"What story is fitting" he asks.

I forget about the quill and ink and instead gesture between us and then the fried blood, I'm trying to say siblings.

"No, they already know I have no sister" he sighs.

I think for a moment and gesture to my ring finger.

"Married wouldn't work" he says I shake my head and quickly scribble 'betrothed'

"That could work" he says and I smile "either that or you could be my ward"

I think for a moment before writing 'explain'

He looks deep in thought, he clears his throat. "I could say you were Sir Mirador's daughter, he was my fathers closest friend. His family and himself were attacked recently and it was believed they all died, but i could say you were one of their daughters, they had so many no one remembers them all or their names, I'll tell utter you were put in my care" he explains

I mull it over before nodding my head in agreement.

"It's all set then" he nods twice "by the way there is a bath and clothes behind the screen" Leon tells me "I'll be outside" I nod

I walk behind the screen and let my night gone fall off my body. I slip into the warm bath and close my eyes in relaxation.

After a while just soaking I clean myself and my hair which is a tangle of knots and dreadlocks.

I hop out of the bath and wrap a towel around my scarred and wounded body. I look in the mirror at my mess that I call hair. I look around and find no comb so I use my fingers. It doesn't help much.

My hair reaches my ankles, I find a letter opener and decide to cut it, I cut it to my bottom.

I look at my ocean blue eyes, they are very big and bright. My nose is small in a good way and my lips slightly big but in a good way, plump and red. My ears though are big and slightly stick out of my hair.

I grab he clothes Leon set out.

It's red and has a slight train. There's a gold belt encrusted with rubies that hangs loosely around the waist, the same thing is on the cuffs of my sleeves, and at the beginning and end of my dress. The dress is sort of low cut but not so much so. There's also a golden furry wrap that goes around the sides of my shoulders and ends just below the beginning of the dress. It's held together by a ruby.

The shoes are flats and they are red.

I open the door a crack and Leon comes in and smiles.

He hands me so something.

It's a real gold choker that has a little dangling charm that is etched with a robin, the sign of my 'fathers' family.

My naturally wavy hair is pulled behind my ears with two golden clips. Mini rubies are threaded through it as well by a woman named Layla.

I'm given golden bangles to wear on my wrists on top of the dress sleeve.

I carefully write on the parchment.

'This is a lot of things for a knight'

"His family is almost as rich as utter, and his family have made some of the best knights" Leon explains to which I nod my head.

"Okay all done time to go to Uther" Leon tells me.

He offers me his arm which I accept and together we walk to the throne room.

When we arrive we are announced.

We walk into the throne room and kneel/curtesy before Uther.

We rise and he look me over.

"This is the lady Lynn" Leon says "daughter of Sir Mirador and soul survivor of the attack on the Attwell family"

A sad look forms on everyone's faces, but then Uther smiles.

"We are all very happy to see you alive" Uther tells me.

He gets up from his throne and walks to me, he puts a hand on my face. "Dear Lynn what you have been through must best painful" I nod "I invite you to stay in Camelot, I have reason to believe you were put into Leon's care"

I nod my head.

Uther grins, "I shall call for someone to take you to your room then, and can I say what a pleasure it is to have you in my court"

...

...

..

So what do you think. Was it too far fetched.

Remember,bed to review. The next update will only come if I get four reviews.

Thanks for the support, if you have any problems, solutions, suggestions or just want to talk then please do.

Thanks.

Bye bye.

Until next time.

By the way. Thought did go into the Attwell family.

The robin is a symbol of spring, the name Attwell means spring.

Bye bye


	5. Quick note- Help

Guys before I update the story I need your help.

do you want Lynn to be with anyone and if so then who.

i need to know because depending on who you choose depends on how the story will be so I can't continue until I know.

so send me a message or comment below. Thanks


End file.
